


Slashlords Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Kinks, M/M, hundred word drabbles, multi masters, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really ship this pairing, so I made a hundred word Drabbles for them. I don't own these characters, I just play with them. Please comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor looked at the man sleeping next to him. He ran his hands through the hair of the Timelord. He could feel projections of happiness through the telepathic bond they shared. "You know that item on the Valiant when I could've killed you. I panicked, because I didn't want to kill you. I just wanted to kiss you." The Doctor sighed and kissed the Master, a sweet gentle kiss that left the Master yearning for more. The Master sighed and snuggled closer to the Doctor. "I love you" the Doctor said. The Master froze, because noone loves a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning badly written smut, ambiguous doctor/master

The Doctor gasped as the Master shoved him up against the wall, trying desperately to find friction against the Master. Their tongues were dueling desperately, both Timelords panting hard. The Doctor wrapped a hand around the Master's engaged cock stroking it forcefully whilst the Master divested him of his coat. They somehow managed to find their way to the bed where the Master grabbed the lube in his coat.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven/Simm!Master betrayal, 100 words as per usual please comment

The Doctor looked up, fiddling with his hair. The Master saw him looking and crossed to the bed, smoothing his hair down. And there he went to sleep, safe in the Master's embrace. When he came around he was tied to a chair. He laughed, thinking it was another bonding project. Then he panicked when he saw the note. He read out loud "I'm sorry Theta, I can't do this anymore. I can't lose you again. We just don't work. Goodbye." Far across the galaxy the Master laughed, knowing what this would to Theta, before turning back to his scheme.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please comment


End file.
